1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a solar cell and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a solar cell and a method for making thereof with high photoelectric conversion efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The energy in which human beings depend on the most is mainly generated by petroleum resources. However, since the petroleum resources on Earth are limited, the energy demands have shifted toward alternative energies dramatically in recently years. Among the alternative energy sources, solar energy shows the most promising potentials.
Due to the problems such as high cost, process complexity and poor photoelectric conversion efficiency, a breakthrough in the development of solar energy is eagerly expected. The reason causing the low photoelectric conversion efficiency includes that the metal electrode disposed on the front side of the solar cell shields a part of incident light and recombination of the minority carriers of the doped devices easily occurs. Therefore, to fabricate solar cell with high photoelectric conversion efficiency, which can replace current high pollutant and high risky energy source, is one of the most principal issue in energy industry.